Tacky Takuya!
by summonedskull007
Summary: Takuya gets his clothes stolen! The cast of Digimon loan him their spare outer garments,but how can Takuya save the digital world looking like a fool?Plz R+R!


***  
  
Takuya groaned as he tried to fan away the hot, humid air. Several beads of sweat trickled down his brow and he managed to weakly brush them off with the back of his hand. His shriveled tongue flickered around his dry lips as he slowly ambled up the dusty road.  
  
"I'm tired and hot!" whined Tommy behind him. "Can't we just take a little break?"  
  
"Kid's right," Takuya heard J.P's gruff voice say," All of my chocolate bars have turned into soup!"  
  
"I'm going to collapse from a heatstroke if we walk any father!" stated Zoe dramatically next to him as she took of her beanie to ventilate herself.  
  
"Well, it'll soon be colder, that's for sure," sighed Bokumon, rubbing his bald head. "I don't know why the cold weather isn't here yet."  
  
"Well, it'll soon be colder, that's for sure," mimicked Neemon. "I don't know why the cold weather isn't here yet."  
  
"You nit," growled Bokomon," I said that already!" He stretched the back of Neemon's pants and let them go. Neemon let out a painful squeal and started wailing and running around.  
  
"Suck it up, guys," said Takuya hoarsely," We're almost there."  
  
Koji frowned and glared at Takuya," We've been 'sucking it up' these past few days," he countered defiantly," We deserve a little rest in this heat once in awhile."  
  
Takuya didn't have the strength to argue, so he nodded instead. "Let's stop at the huge oak tree," he suggested, pointing to a tree in the distance," So we can rest in the shade."  
  
"Hey, it's not that far away," J.P said, shading his eyes from the harsh glare of the sun.  
  
It was far away though. Very faraway. By the time they got their, they where sweating buckets. They fell in a heap in unison, moaning.  
  
"Well," gasped Zoe," That was a great experience I will never want to relive."  
  
"You said it!" groaned Tommy as he pulled of his hat to squeeze the water out of it.  
  
* * *  
  
Takuya gazed around the calm, summer scenery as his friends rested peacefully under the shady tree behind him. A sweltering breath of air suddenly hit damp, flushed face. 'I've got to find a way to cool down before I melt!' he thought.  
  
He started to walk on the road, looking for maybe a digimon lodging, or a sprig of water. He walked about a mile away from his friends when he finally spotted a large, lake, stretching for miles and miles that was hidden in a large overgrowth of greens.  
  
It was a cool, clear cerulean, shimmering like a crystal. It smoothed surface looked like clean cut glass, except for the slight, foamy ripples from the wind. The refreshing water beckoned him with a wink from the sparkle of the sun.  
  
Takuya couldn't give a care if it was muddy-brown, and was infested with bugs, he needed that water! Without hesitation he started to strip off his clothes (he didn't want them to become sodden so that they would stick to his skin all day) as he rushed towards they gleaming pool of relief.  
  
He dove into the translucent, glazed lake and felt almost instant satisfaction wash over him with a wave of icy water.  
  
Takuya let the heat dissolve into the frigid waters. After floating aimlessly from under the deep, he quickly swam up for a quick breath of air before returning underwater to be engulfed in the serene, arctic temperatures.  
  
'Just a few more minutes,' thought Takuya as he peered at the blurred surroundings ' Then I'll go back up, get my clothes, and tell everyone about this place.' Little did he know, though, that his plans and the entire future would change when a small little digimon took interest in his clothes and made away with it . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Ahhh!" Takuya climbed out of the lake, refreshed and rejuvenated after a short swim. He waddled to the shore to collect his belongings only to find an empty strip of sand and peculiar little paw prints that disappeared as it hit the grass. Takuya groaned. Some little monster must've taken his clothes as he swam. Now, here he was standing in his boxers with the little rockets, soaked to the bone, and shivering like an idiot. Bokumon was right when he said that it was going to become cold soon, and to Takuya's luck, it happened to be right now.  
  
"Now what am I going to do?" moaned Takuya, trying to cover up he exposed body with his arms. He sighed. There was only one thing to do. Feeling foolish, he walked bravely towards the tree where his friends were, expecting to be humiliated as soon as he got there.  
  
He must've been quite a sight to his friends; then, half naked, sopping wet with his hair plastered all over his face and an abashed expression.  
  
Zoe was the first to react. Her large, blue eyes widened at him and her pale cheeks burned crimson. "What are you doing?" she uttered, flabbergasted as she covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
Sheepish, he explained the whole thing to them. J.P and Tommy couldn't stop the hysterics, crying and laughing at the same time. J.P was hugging the tree for support, while Tommy rolled on the ground, slapping his fist against the grass.  
  
"I think that's enough," muttered Takuya rather heatedly. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Well," Koji scratched his head," How about we get you some clothes?"  
  
"Where are we going to find clothes in the digital world?" grumbled Takuya, exasperated," They run around buck naked for god sakes!"  
  
There was silence until Neemon chirped," I wear pants!"  
  
"Argh!" groaned Takuya, hanging his head with a huge sweat drop," Just great!"  
  
"Um . . . I have an extra pair of sneakers," volunteered J.P.  
  
"I got another jacket," suggested Zoe.  
  
"I have spare shirt," mumbled Koji.  
  
"You can borrow my hat, Takuya!" offered Tommy brightly.  
  
"Well, I guess you may use one of my pink belt-things," said Bokomon thoughtfully.  
  
"Pants, pants, pants!" shouted Neemon, doing a wild dance.  
  
"Thanks, guys," said Takuya, obviously relieved. The assortment of clothes may have sounded odd, but it certainly was better than nothing was.  
  
* * *  
  
Hope you liked it . . . please review. If you also like YuGiOh, read my other story: Summer of Peacocks. Thanks,  
  
Summonedskull007 


End file.
